


Steal My Kisses

by tielan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Kisses, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's ninety-five, not dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal My Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredesrojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredesrojo/gifts).



> Over a year ago, on tumblr, fredesrojo (superspies-and-apple-pie) asked for “ _the counterpoint to ‘five times Maria kissed Steve’ with ‘five times Steve kissed Maria’. It'd be interesting to see an interpretation of Steve where he is not as awkward-around-women! as everyone makes him out to be._ ”
> 
> Or, as Steve would say: he’s ninety-five, not dead.

Hill turns her head to look at him - actually, to _frown_ at him - and the Quinjet picks that moment to bank hard. Steve takes one step forward to rebalance, his hand slips around the back of her waist to catch her so she doesn’t fall. And his mouth falls over hers.

Well, maybe more like brushes past, with enough pressure to jolt.

It’s a nice mouth, for all that it’s turned down at the corners. He kind of wishes it wasn’t an accident. He almost wishes for an audience – people to break the moment, to deflect the attention, to witness that it happened. He wishes she’d blush or scowl or slap him or _something_.

Something _other_ than stepping back as the Quinjet rights itself, arching a brow, and lifting her chin to look him in the eye. “Captain?”

He should apologise. The words hover on his lips yet remain resolutely unspoken.

* * *

The post-mission hum fizzles in Steve’s blood, but he waits until Rumlow and the others have gone out, assuring them he’ll be along shortly. They assume he wants words with Hill and go without comment.

She tilts her head when she realises he’s waiting. “Captain?”

Steve climbs to his feet. “This time, I’m giving you fair warning.”

He has to duck his head to hers because she doesn’t lift her face to him, but she doesn’t turn away. She doesn’t respond, either, though, standing like a statue, as though waiting for this to be done with.

This time he apologises. “Sorry.”

She looks him full in the face. “Are you?”

* * *

The shower does nothing to stop Steve’s brain. The hot water doesn’t stop the churning in his stomach. Bucky’s alive. He’s young and hale and the enemy. He didn’t recognise Steve.

It shakes him. _Bucky._

It terrifies him. _The Winter Soldier._

And there’s so much more at stake now than just Steve: Natasha and Sam, Fury, Maria. S.H.I.E.L.D. Pierce and Rumlow and Zola. H.Y.D.R.A.

Too many things to think about, to process. Is this what going insane feels like?

The knock comes at his door just as Steve’s drying off. He wraps the towel around his waist and answers it, unthinking.

Maria blinks and gives him a once-over that isn’t quite cursory. “I’ll…come back later.”

Steve catches her shoulder as she turns. “Please.”

He needs to think about something else – to _not_ think about everything that needs thinking about, if only for a little while. And she stands still and tense under his touch. The look she gives him is steady and considering, but Steve doesn’t withdraw, doesn’t back down.

When she steps in and closes the door behind her, he remembers to breathe again.

This time she tilts her head up to meet his as he backs her up against the door, and if Natasha thinks his kisses leave something to be desired, the way Maria’s hand clenches at his nape suggests she doesn’t find him lacking.

* * *

The woman who answers the door isn’t a Maria he’s familiar with - sleek and business stylish, with her hair elegantly up and her mouth a rich, ripe scarlet.

"Rogers."

“Going somewhere?”

“Job interview with Stark Industries.” Steve winces. Stark is one of the last people he wants to see right now – because Stark was right about distrusting SHIELD and Steve doesn’t need the reminder at this time. “What do you want, Steve?”

_I wanted to see if you’d come with me to find Bucky._

But she’ll be safer at Stark Industries – and maybe more useful than on the run with someone who’s going to have a great big target painted on his back.

So Steve quirks a smile. “A kiss for luck?”

Maria doesn’t ask whose luck is being invoked. She doesn’t challenge his claim that he came here for just a kiss. She _does_ let him kiss her, ruby lips moving tart and tender against his mouth.

* * *

Steve blames the post-battle adrenaline rush. He blames the sight of her, weary and bloody, but whole and more than capable of giving orders right, left, and centre. He blames the exultation of getting Bucky back – _Bucky_ , not the Winter Soldier – and of not losing Sam in the process. He blames the way the morning light catches the edge of her cheekbone and slips across her bottom lip as she catches sight of him and turns to see what he wants.

What Steve wants is _her_.

And he’s so exhausted and relieved and running on adrenaline that he forgets Unspoken Rule #1: no public displays of affection.

Maria turns when she sees him coming for her and her lips part in a question a scant second before his mouth comes down on hers in answer.

Silence falls around them like nightfall, sealing them into a place where it seems perfectly natural for him to pull her close, for her hand to cup his cheek. Then someone crows in a shout of laughter, slightly shocked, and Steve realises exactly what he’s doing and where he’s doing it.

He pulls away, only a little relieved that she clings a split-second longer.

But when her lashes lift, her gaze is glittering bright. “Captain.”

“Hill.”

“You couldn’t have waited five minutes?”

“Apparently not,” he says, because he has to say _something_ and meeting her gaze is bad enough but looking elsewhere is worse because a significant portion of the forces of the organisation-formerly-known-as-S.H.I.E.L.D are present and staring.

Some are studiously _avoiding_ staring. Some are grinning. Several are catching flies.

Some are exchanging money.

_But I always have to steal my kisses from you.  
I always have to steal my kisses from you._

_~ ‘steal my kisses’, Ben Harper ~_


End file.
